


Victor versus alien

by kenyakaneki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, gays on the space, victor is the macho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: Warnings : au , ocs , vore aliens , yaoi , short text  .Couple : Victuuri .Rated : +13 .Summary : And when an alien tries to devour Yuri, Victor showed that he  was the macho on the block. Fanfic based on a dream i had.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a dream i had. But , i decided to expand the dream. In this story, Yuuri is an intergalactic figure skater. And Victor, his coach.

Narrator P.O.V.

"Yuuri and Victor were in a bar in full Andromeda galaxy. Yuuri was happy. He had won one more step. Just one more victory and he would reach the final of the universal Grand Prix .

The two ate in silence. The Japanese proved one Andromeda dish similar to katsudon. But the Russian rubbed his legs in the younger legs. And he drove him sexy looks.

Victor could not wait to get in the hotel room where they would be, only to have his favorite lil pig in his arms again.

The pair already would be in the hotel, but Yuuri complained so much that was hungry Victor stopped the rocket in a restaurant in the middle of the galaxy.

The restaurant was not very full. There beings in various ways. Some were completely equal to humans. Others were green with big heads. There were aliens equal to bear. And some that looked goos with arms and face. Type that ghost of the ghostbusters .

Victor looked well around. Some aliens put looks of sexual lust in both. But there was particularly that looked toward the Yuuri as if he were a real pig. And even licked his lips.

When Yuuri finished the meal, he got up and went to the bathroom. Victor noted that a certain alien followed his boyfriend. Victor drew his pistol laser beams and was behind the two.

Then there was a scream . So you see a dark green alien and gooey, with face and two arms swallow the youngest. The et's yellow eyes glowed with satisfaction. It looked like he had eaten an excellent katsudon.

Victor wasted no time. He drew his pistol and shot the alien. The creature's belly was torn, releasing Yuuri all full of gunk. Poor boy, he was very scared. He began to cry.

As for the alien, simply turned a shapeless pulp. Quickly, janitors started to clean up the mess. The manager offered a bath to Yuuri in the employee bathroom and a change of clean clothes.

For Victor, the manager released him from the payment and even offered an odd spray. The chief explained to Victor, in whispers, as the thing worked. The Russian who until then was furious, burst out laughing.

......

Later, when the couple was about to leave ...

"Victor, because you are playing a lot of spray on the rocket?" Yuuri asked.

"Oh, love! That's pheromone. The manager said if i played it on the rocket, people will think that a girl is on board and no one would bother us."

"Does he think i was a girl?" Yuuri asked.

"He did not ; but the alien, yes . According to the manager, the kind only eats girls," said Victor.

"He must have been so hungry that he did not know my gender." Yuuri said.

"I do not think so, honey. You're a girl anyway."

"I'm just the girl when i'm that chick who seduced the playboy." Provoked Yuuri.

"So let's go, baby. Soon to the hotel where i'll treat you like a girl and we'll make sweet love." Provoked Russian.

Yuuri blushed:

"Victor !!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Endnote : This anime will be my death .


End file.
